Forgiven Mistakes
by Breellis09
Summary: Gale thinks she hates him. She thinks he doesn't want to see her. It all changes when she makes the one phone call he needs.
1. It's her

Chapter One:

Gale's Pov

"God Rory...no...no... NO." I grunted in frustration while Rory squinted at his homework. I leaned behind him, peering at his paper. "No. See change that one to a three.. Mhhm...Yes! Finally!" I threw my hands up. Rory rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah.. Thanks." Moving to two had given Rory, Vick, and Posy a chance to have a better place to live. Better environment. I sighed and walked toward the kitchen. "Mom can I use the phone please?" I gesture to her and smile. She nods and tosses me the phone. I dial the familiar number and am greeted by Prim's voice. "Sorry we missed your call! Leave us a message and we'll call you back."

I drop the phone as the answering machine beeps. My mom looks at me "Gale honey? Are you okay?" She asks. I shake my head and jab the end button with my foot then walk away. The one person I had meant to not harm, I had done the exact opposite. The one family I had sworn to protect except my own, I had destroyed. That was the only time I'd hear Prim's voice again. Because she was gone. Forever.

We didn't know who's bomb it was, but everyone figured it was mine and Beetee's.

The phone rang and my mom picked it up answering it.

"Hello?" she asked. There was a buzz on the end of the line.

"Yes, he's right-" she turns to me, but I was already walking out.

I had tried many times, to talk to her. I don't know why this time was different. Katniss wouldn't care if I hadn't dropped the bomb. I had still designed it. She wouldn't care that I didn't know it would be used. It was a bomb none the less. She wouldn't care. Period.

I had taken away her sister. Her life. It wouldn't matter what I said.

"Gale!" my mother called after me. I turned toward her, putting my jacket on.

"It's her." Was all she needed to say.


	2. He needs to know

**Oh hey this is the author speaking xD I totally forgot to mention: Shes not with Peeta right now. **

**2: I own NOTHING **

**3: Please review. Good or bad. I'm open for suggestions too! :D Thanks everyone. NOW ON TO CHAPTER 2 :DD**

Chapter Two:

Katniss's Pov

My hand reached for the phone. No, he wouldn't answer. He didn't care. I had broken his heart to many times. The last thing he probably wanted was to hear from me. I sighed and dropped my hand. "M-mom," I muttered holding back my tears. "Yes Katniss?" she asked walking in to my room. "I need him mom.." I whimpered. She nodded understanding immediately. Gale was gone. He wasn't coming back. Peeta was in thirteen , and there was no telling when he was coming back. And Prim. She was dead. I slid down the wall, tears flowing down my face and on to the floor. My mother knelt next to me wiping a few tears away, "It's okay sweetheart." She soothed. I shook my head, it wouldn't be okay. That's when the phone rang. I stood up but my mom grabbed my hand, "Let it go to voice mail." I nodded and wiped my eyes. I couldn't cry about what I couldn't change. It had been nearly a year, and to face facts, I was lonely. But that wasn't anything new. I walked down stairs determined to keep calm. That's when I heard his voice. HIS voice. I stopped, dead in my tracks. I slid across the tile trying to reach the phone. I grabbed it, "Hello?" The line was dead. I frantically pushed the back button, seeking the number. "Katniss? Katniss?" my mother sounded worried. I spun around while dialing the number, "Not now mom! This. This is it!" She pulled her head back confused. The phone rang twice before someone answered. It was Hazelle. "Hello?" I asked quietly. "Katniss? Hello?" Hazelle's voice seemed distant. I swayed on my feet, scared I might fall. My voice caught in my throat. Was he ever there? Was I imagining it? "Is...Is he there Hazelle?" I asked, trying not to sound too desperate. "Yeah hes right-" she stops talking. Silence. I can feel the tears starting to fall. "Gale!" I hear her call. Then silence again. "It's her."

Who was HER? Me? I wait. My heart beat quickened. My breath caught in my throat. "Hello?" I hear HIM ask. His voice was quiet, but I would know it anywhere. Deep, but calming. It sent relief through my body. I collected my thoughts, trying to gather some sentence. But that was all washed away when I jumped up from my chair. "Gale!" I made some sort of a sob and a squeal in the back of my throat. "Hey Catnip." He said quietly. He was using my old nickname. I could feel the smile spread across my face. This was real.

"Gale. Ho-How are you? I have so much to te-" I cut myself off and take a deep breath. Calm Katniss. Calm. I hear his chuckle on the other end of the line. "Blurt it all Kat." I shake my head, typical Gale Hawthorne. So I take a deep breath and blurt. "How are things? Hows your family? How's work in two?" I rant, but theres one thing I need to get off my chest right here, right now. "I really miss you Gale. I- I wanted you to know that." I finish quietly, my voice almost a whisper, and I know he heard me.


End file.
